Gods and Monsters
by CoffeeForClosure
Summary: "In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an angel living in the garden of Evil" An arranged marriage to Draco. (TW: Dark themes)
1. Chapter 1

One by one they each arrived: Draco's grandparents, my aunts and uncles, unknown relatives from both sides, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, and many other friends of the Malfoys and Lancasters. They were all sent out owls a week before announcing a dinner party at Malfoy Manor in honor of the Malfoy's son, Draco.

The heavy, wooden door behind me creaked, "Genevieve," I turned to face my mother, "You look so beautiful, dear! Narcissa was right, green really is your color." I faked a smile and smoothed out the wrinkles of the jade dress that hung a little loosely around my body. Draco's mother, Narcissa, insisted I wear it.

"Thank you, Mother." I turned back to the window to watch an elderly woman apparate onto the grounds. My mother was soon at my side watching also. I knew she worried for me. We were walking thin ice with the Malfoys after my blood traitor brother nearly killed Lucius.

"Your great aunt, Lucille. I'm surprised she made it. She hasn't left her home since the end of the last war." My mother cracked a smile but the tiredness in her eyes was evident. "A paranoid one she was. My angel, what's wrong? You should be happy, this is a very special night."

"Do you think Theo knows?"

"No but I'm sure after tonight, word will get back to the Order."

"I don't want him to find out that way. Couldn't I just send one short letter to him? Mr. Malfoy doesnt have to know!"

She gave me a stern look and shook her head. "You know he'll find out. I'm sorry love, I just don't want you to get hurt." She tucked a black curl behind ear and held my cheek in her hand. It was wrinkly but soft; comforting. "We're to have no contact with him." Her eyes watered at the thought of her first born son. She quickly brushed the tears away and put her emotional shield back up; she had to be strong. "Tonight is about you. You'll be living like this all the time soon," She gestured around to the huge stone room we were currently in. "In beautiful robes and with many house elves waiting on you."

A few late stragglers apparated outside the iron gate and quickly made their way to the door.

"That is what you want isn't it?" She took my hands into hers and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I am loyal to Draco." I said, monotone. She didn't seem to notice because she smiled widely and pulled me into a tight hug.

In reality, I had never talked to Draco. I had seen him often at gatherings for the Death Eaters, our families were close friends, and I was in the same house as him at Hogwarts but I'd never uttered more than a "Hello" to him.

"Lady Lancaster," A house elf shuffled into the room, "They are ready for you in the ballroom."

"Thank you." I nodded, turned to my mother for one last look of reassurance, and followed the house elf down the cold, stone corridor.

When we had reached the stairs, I realized how many people had actually attended. Their chatter could be heard a flight of stairs and many hallways away.

"Ahem!" I heard a deep voice, Lucius Malfoy, from inside the ballroom say; all quieted down. "I have gathered you all here to make a special announcement. I would like to announce the engagement of my son, Draco, to Genevieve Lancaster, daughter of Acacius and Isadora Lancaster."

I walked through the stone, double doors with my flat chest pushed out, shoulders back, and head held high. Draco was standing next to his father. They could've been brothers if there wasn't such an age difference.

I took my place next to Draco and gave a warm smile to the crowd of people. The old women swooned and wished they were young again, the young men undressed me in their minds, and the respectful ones were proud of Draco for growing into such a man. Altogether, they clapped us.

The night was agonizingly long and each guest insisted on individually coming up to congratulate Draco and I. By the end of the night my face was sore was smiling so much.

"Genevieve, dear, let me walk to your room." Narcissa insisted. "In a small matter of time, I will be your mother-in-law and you will be a Malfoy. It's a great honor really, Malfoys are of the purest blood."

"I am very grateful."

"I remember Lucius and I's engagement. He was cruel to me at first, very demanding and rough. I was merely an object to him; I belonged to him." There was a far off look in her eyes. "He has softened over the years." We stayed silent for a while before she continued. "You will suit Draco nicely. You're a beautiful, young women. Tell me Genevieve, will you love my son?"

"Of course, I'll love him with all my heart."

"Then you will forgive him for anything he does?"

I gave her a questioning look but confidently stated, "Yes, of course!"

She smiled at me kindly, "We have put all new clothes into your dresser. You shall dress like a Malfoy now." She kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Genevieve."


	2. Chapter 2

When I was a real girl and not a peace treaty between families, I spent my summers in the gardens of my childhood home in the country. There was only one house near us and thankfully they had a daughter only a year older than me. We spent the entire summer cooped up in her tree house or sunbathing in the garden. These are the memories that sustain me.

Malfoy Manor had a garden but it had been enchanted so the plants remained the same forever; nothing grew and nothing died. The sky was also constantly overcast so I was pale as a bean.

"Mother told me I would find you out here," I watched Draco walk down the stone path in that maze of a garden towards me. "What do you find so interesting out here that you're here every day?"

"Fresh air, beautiful scenery" I held up the book in my hand to show him the cover, "A good reading spot."

"Muggle books," He scoffed.

I looked down at my book and frowned. Draco made me feel ashamed for liking muggle things like books or music; Theo had introduced me to most.

In the summer before, Theo had taught me many things about the muggle world. This was around the time he started sneaking off at night to attend Order meetings and around the time my parents started reading his owls.

"Hello?" Draco waved his pale hand in my face.

"Sorry," I smiled at him apologetically, "What were you saying?"

"There will be a meeting at half past seven; mother wants you to go in and clean up. It's very important."

He didn't need to say more. I had dreaded this meeting since the day I learned he had risen back to power. It seemed now was a suitable time for a formal introduction and induction.

* * *

I stayed in the porcelain clawfoot tub until my whole body shriveled like a prune and I reeked of the different herbs soaked into my bath water. The house elves came every fifteen minutes to make sure I was alright.

"Lady Lancaster," A female house elf meekly called through the door. "Are you almost done?"

I sighed heavily, wishing I could stay forever. "I suppose." I stood and wrapped a towel around my bare body. The house elf entered and guided me over to the vanity in the large bathroom where my hair had been dried and fixed. "How mad do you think Lucius would be if I didn't show up? If I just stayed locked up in my room and refused to come out?"

"Master would be very mad at Tixie for not retrieving Lady Lancaster."

"And I could never do that to you, Tixie." I smiled at the little, innocent house elf.

I slipped on an all-black robe which had been laid out on my bed. This gown, like the other, also hung loosely on my boney shoulders and hips. I either need to eat more often or consult Narcissa about my robe sizing.

Once I was physically ready, I made my way to the Malfoy's large dining room. Draco was already seated; his eyes were darker than usual. Maybe these meeting drained everyone emotionally.

I took my seat next to him as other death eaters began to take their seats. Everyone was silent and solemn for the most part.

Everyone suddenly became stiff as a board that's when I noticed the snake entering the room. My breath caught in my throat as I realized he was here and it was time. Perhaps Draco could sense my fear because his cold hand sneaked into mine. It was all for show. So the others could see how 'in love' we were.

The Dark Lord came in shortly after and took his seat at the head of the table. His presence was close to that of a Dementor. It made me feel very sad and very weak.

The meeting began with Severus Snape giving the news of Harry Potter being moved from his home to a secret location in the days before his birthday. I tried to look interested and like I was paying attention for my parents who were sitting at the other end of the table but in reality I was trying to distract myself so I wouldn't throw up from nerves.

The Dark Lord then took Lucius's wand to kill Harry Potter and that's when I was brought up. "Acacius and Isadora Lancaster, after two years you have finally brought your daughter to me."

My father spoke up, "We feel she is ready now."

"Of course," He sauntered over to me and took my chin into his hand and examined my face. "Yes, she will do very well." He dropped my chin, quickly grabbed my arm, and ripped my sleeve up. He pressed the tip of Lucius's black wand to my wrist and began to murmur words I didn't understand.

That's when I felt it; the ink running through my veins. The more it traveled up my arm the more intense the stinging got. The ink soon surfaced and left me with a new and scary dark mark. "You will now serve me."

"Yes my lord!" I bowed my head.

He took his seat at the head of the table. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about muggles and how they are not so different from us." As he talked the nearly lifeless body of the former teacher floated in and hovered over the table. I felt like I was going to puke.

"Severus," The teacher whimpered, blood dripping from somewhere. "Please…please"

"Silence!" The Lord roared, "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance...She would have us all mate with Muggles...or no doubt, werewolves. Why, my dear Genevieve, prove your loyalty to me. Show me you are not like your blood traitor sibling."

The voice was caught in my throat. He wanted me to kill this woman? I had never had her as a teacher but Theo told me about her. She'd been his favorite teacher at Hogwarts. He told me often of his late nights in her office discussing muggles. They shared books, movies, music, and other things. She was a nice intelligent woman and I had to murder her. I didn't feel like throwing up; passing out instead. My ears rang as everyone stared at me. I felt Draco nudge me with his foot.

My shaky hand lifted up my wand. "A…Av…" I took a deep breath. "Avada Kedavra!" Her body fell limp on the table and I clasped my hand to my mouth and whimpered, horrified and eyes watering.

"Dinner, Nagini."


End file.
